leafwhiskererin_ds_fanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Young Shifters
Young siblings Beary and Ellie May and their friends have found out that they are shapeshifters! After picking a signature animal, the gang has to make sure their power stays secret. But with a strange visitor seeming to be everywhere they go, its hard to keep their power hidden from all others. Will the friends be able to keep everything unknown to everyone else? Characters The Smith Family Beary(Matthew): Eldest child, 12 1/2, straight dark blond hair, stormy blue eyes Bobby(Robert): Eldest adopted son, 12 1/2, short dark brown hair, brown eyes Foxy(Christopher): Second eldest adopted son, 10, dark curly red hair, dark brown eyes Red(Adam): Foxy's twin, 10, red hair, blue eyes Sally: Adopted daughter, 8 1/2, tall, short blond hair, blue eyes Ellie May: Youngest daughter, 8, short, long blond hair, brown eyes Ned: Youngest adopted child and son, 6, sandy blond hair, bright blue eyes Mr. Abram Smith: 36 year old man, tall, burly, short dirty blond hair, dark brown eyes The Smith Family Pets Beetle: Beary's dark brown Basset hound mix male pup, black eye patch/ears Thorn: Bobby's tan Basset hound mix female pup, brown ears/eye patch Fuzz: Foxy's small Doberman/Dalmation male pup, black-brown coat and brown eyes Blackkit: Ellie May's small black tom-kit with white paws and green eyes, formerly ForestClan Dawnkit: Ned's calico she-kit with white paws and brown eyes , formerly ForestClan Slushie: 1 year old Siberian Husky/Timber wolf mix, family pet The Pack of Rumbling Thunder Alpha male, Doby: Huge male Doberman, black-brown coat, dark brown eyes Alpha female, Dotty: Large female Dalmation, white fur with black spots/ears, dark eyes Beta, Danny: Smaller male Dalmation, white fur with black spots/ears, dark eyes, Dotty's younger brother Hunters Coming Soon Patrollers Coming Soon Pup-Mothers Coming Soon Trainees Coming Soon Pups Coming Soon Omega, Arrow: Brown and white male bull terrier mix Cryptid, Strange, and Mutant Bounty Hunter Society, aka CSMBS Leader, Eric Johnston: 35 year old man Members 'Billy' Hitchcock: 30 year old man Benjamin Morrow: 40 year old man Jake Roscow: 26 year old man Riley Hunter: 34 year old man Kenneth 'Kenny' Brennan: 42 year old man Myler Calber: 30 year old man Joseph Peterson: 22 year old man Charles Kudo: 38 year old man Oscar Sato: 34 year old man Jennifer Webber: 36 year old woman Otis Tarshis: 32 year old man Peter Smathers: 30 year old man Bob Schmid: 28 year old man Anna Havemeyer: 25 year old woman Alfred Andrews: 30 year old man Brandon Sutherland: 25 year old man Fritz Mull: 20 year old man Actual Story “I’m six! I’m six! I’m six!” Beary’s younger adopted brother, Ned, ran up and down the hallway, screaming, “I’m six!” The young boy ran to Beary’s bed, and yelled excitedly in his face, “Beary! I’M SIX!” Beary pushed Ned gently away and smiled, “Not yet. Your birth certificate says you were born at 6:00 in the afternoon. It’s 7:00 A.M. In,” Beary paused, doing the math in his head, “Eleven hours, you’ll be six.” Ned’s dark brown eyes widened, then he screamed, “Eleven hours ‘til I’m six!” Ned started to climb the bunkbed ladder, and when he got to the top, he crawled onto Bobby, his older brother, and shouted, “Eleven hours ‘til I’m six!” Beary could hear Bobby grumble, “I know that. I wasn’t born yesterday, Ned.” Beary covered his mouth so Bobby couldn’t hear him laugh. “I know you weren’t born yesterday. If you were, you’d very a very little baby,” Ned giggled. Bobby snorted, then sat up. “Move so I can get out of bed, Neddy.” Beary sat up, shoving his red microfiber sheet off himself, then stood up. Bobby was climbing down the ladder, his yellow and blue pajamas wrinkly. Ned stood up on the top bunk, then jumped into Beary’s arms. “What did you get me for my birthday, Beary?” Ned asked, his brown eyes staring into Beary’s dark blue ones. “I can’t tell you yet,” Beary replied, hugging Ned. “Then it won’t be a surprise.” Ned then said, “I don’t want a surprise, though.” Beary paused, then whispered his ear, “I got you a pail full of coal and dirt.” Ned gasped, and yelled, “Coal is for bad kids at Christmas time! And dirt isn’t worth anything!” Beary laughed, “I’m joking, I’m joking, Neddy.” Ned’s eyes widened, and he frowned, “What did you get me then?” Beary set Ned down, then walked over to his desk. He grabbed a sticky note and wrote down, ‘Pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanoconiosis medicine’ and gave it to Ned. The young boy couldn’t read long words, so he just stared at the paper. He showed it to Bobby, who was combing his hair with an old black comb. “What’s this say?” Ned asked, and Bobby answered, “It says it’s a medicine for a heart disease.” “Lung disease,” Beary corrected, and Ned said, “I’m healthy, aren’t I? My lungs are good, see?” He took deep breaths to demonstrate. Beary ruffled up Ned’s blond hair and grinned. “Yes, you are, Nedster. I’m joking with you again.” Ned replied, exasperated, “What did you get me?” Beary had gotten him a pair of Bigfoot pajamas, a movie called Painter Puppies, and a stuffed calico kitten, but he wasn’t about to tell him that. “You have to wait for everyone to wake up, have breakfast, and to get the house ready.” Ned said, “I’ll guess then.” Beary grumbled. Ned was really good at guessing stuff. Ned asked, “Is it pajamas? Really awesome ones? Bigfoot ones?” Beary tried to make his face look as if Ned was wrong, but he couldn’t help but grin. “You’re too smart, Ned. Yes, that is one of your presents.” Bobby punched Beary’s arm playfully, “I wouldn’t give it away so easily.” Bobby had gotten Ned a water pistol, a slingshot, a cowboy-and-Indian figure set, and a book about American Shorthairs, the breed his kitten, Dawnkit, was. Ned was jumping up and down when Ellie May, Beary’ younger 8-year-old sister, walked into the boys’ room, carrying her kitten, Blackkit, who was Dawnkit’s brother. “You are scaring Blackkit with your screaming and stomping!” She scolded, her long blond hair unusually messy. Ned, giggled, then started chanting, “Messy May, messy May, messy May!” Ellie May glared at him, then walked out of their room towards the bathroom, still holding Blackkit. Red and Foxy, the redheaded twins, opened the door separating Bobby and Beary’s side of the room and theirs’ and Ned’s. Beary and Ellie May’s father, Mr. Abram Smith, had a wall installed to separate Bobby and Beary’s side of the room, and Ned, Red, and Foxy’s side. Ellie May and Sally, Bobby’s younger sister, had a room across the hall, while the two youngest children, Jennifer and Amy, had their beds in the master bedroom with Mr. Smith, even though they were a year old. Courage, Red’s German Shepherd, and Fuzz, Foxy’s Doberman Dalmatian mix puppy, ran through the open door, nearly tripping their owners, and tore through the room. Dawnkit, who was sleeping on Beary’s bed, opened a greenish-amber eye and screeched, running to Ned. “It’s otay, Dawny,” Ned said, hugging his kitten, “Fuzzy and Courhage just want to tell me happy birthday.” Red rolled his eyes and said, “He just wants to eat your cat.” Ned retorted, “He does not!” Red answered, “Too.” Before it could turn into a full-fledged argument, Beary said, “Courage does not want to eat Dawnkit. And maybe he does know it’s your birthday.” He ruffled Ned’s hair again, and he realized for the millionth time that Ned’s hair looks just like his own. I wonder if there is, some way, he is my brother. Almost six years earlier, Beary’s mother and newborn brother had been in a severe car accident. Beary was 6 ½, Ellie May was two, and Foxy was four. Their mother was killed, and Mr. Smith said the baby was too, but Beary had a feeling he wasn’t. He couldn’t remember another coffin beside Mom’s. But what did he know? Maybe the baby was in Mom’s coffin. But he couldn’t remember his brother’s name. Something with a N... a name like Ned. I have to remember to ask Dad about what his name was, Beary thought. Suddenly, two bundles of fur, one tan and white, the other dark brown and white, zoomed past his legs, and Beary had to grab onto the bed to keep from falling. Beetle and Thorn, he and Bobby’s pups, was sniffing all over Fuzz, who was apparently their best friend. The two siblings had been down stairs, eating the early breakfast Mr. Smith always made for them and the other pets when he made an early cup of coffee. Then Blueberry, Wind, Lily, Bernie, and Bully charged through the door; the five dogs rampaged like a herd of buffalo as they ran up to Courage, Fuzz, Beetle, and Thorn. Ned exclaimed, “We have an animal shelter! There are, like, twenty pets here!” Bobby corrected, “Twelve. Thirteen counting Slushster.” Slushie, a Siberian Husky gray wolf hybrid, was the family pet. Beary sighed, “Well, Wind, Bully, and Blueberry are fosters, remember?” Bobby retorted, “I’m not giving up Blueberry for the world.” Beary replied, “We need money, remember that? Dad is the only one with a job, and he has to pay a baby sitter for the summer. Not many people will look after two toddlers, two sassy girls, and five rambunctious boys, plus thirteen pets.” Ned said, “Well, you and Bobby are usually out with your girlfriends, and so is Foxy.” Foxy blushed, then began to back up towards the door. “I’m gonna, uh, change.” He quickly ran into his room and slammed the door, locking it. “Shy guy,” Red giggled. Ned retorted, “Your just jealous ‘cause Foxy has Canyon instead of you.” Canyon was a 10-year-old girl who is being fought over by Foxy and Red. Well, it really was that Red is super jealous of Foxy, but Red wanted to say it wasn’t official that Canyon and Foxy were together. Foxy came out of his room with blue jean shorts, a ‘Rockin’ and Rollin’’ T-shirt, and a sideways faded red baseball cap, his favorite piece of clothing. “My turn!” squeaked Ned, and he ran through the door, slammed it, and locked it ever-so-slowly. “You guys get outta my room,” Beary told the others, “I’m going to change.” He, with the help of Bobby, herded the pets and boys out of the room, Bobby following. Beary locked his door, then went over the Ned, Foxy and Red’s door and locked his side of the door. Just as Beary was putting on a ‘Prize, not Fighter’ pit bull shirt, he heard Ned unlock his side of the door. The door knob jingled as Ned tried to open the door. “Let me out! Let me out! I’m trapped! I’m dead meat! I’m dog food! I’m not gonna live to be six!” he wailed. A knock came from Beary’s door, and he head his father’s voice. “What are you doing to that boy?” Beary replied, “I’m changing and I locked both doors. Ned was changing in his room and now he is screaming his head off.” Mr. Smith’s voice said, “Well, hurry. Breakfast is ready.” Beary quickly put on a pair of blue jean shorts and mismatched red socks- one with solid red, the other with red and white stripes, like a candy cane. He unlocked Ned’s door, and when he opened it Ned fell onto the ground with a thud. “I thought I was dead meat.” He squeaked, and he stood. He was wearing a ‘Birthday Boy’ T-shirt with a cake on it and raggedy blue jeans. On his head was a blue and yellow beanie and he was wearing red sunglasses that were too big for him. He was wearing his red tie shoes, with one only half way tied and the other not tied at all. “Bobby is going to get so mad at you if he sees you with his glasses,” Beary said. “Where are yours, and why was Bobby’s in your room?” Ned replied, “I don’t know. I think Red hid them. And these were in my room because I was pretending to be some cool person that saves puppy dogs like Tia Torres!” Tia Torres was the star of one of Beary’s favorite TV programs, Pitbulls and Parolees, and Ned was always watching it with him. “Who were you when you were playing it?” Beary asked, and Ned paused, then said, “I dink his name was Kanani. The one who has Lizzie as his wife. With Monster and Jack, his puppy dogs.” “Moe was the one with the wife. And Monster and Jack are dead.” Beary replied. Ned wailed, “Why are all their childhood puppy’s dead?! Mariah’s Sloth is dead. Bluey, Tania’s, is dead. Wedgie, also Tania’s, is dead. Monster and Jack are dead. Duke is dead. EVERYBODY IS DEAD!!!!” As Beary opened his door, Bobby nearly trampled him. “Who’s dead?” he asked, and Beary told him, “We were talking about the Pitbulls and Parolees guys. The twin’s childhood dogs are dead, and so are Mariah’s and Tania’s. But,” he added, turning to Ned, “Mariah and Perry have dogs: Remington, Lulu, and that big mastiff dude they are fostering. Mariah has those two pits and the Frenchie. And I dunno if Wedgie is dead. He was a grumpy old man the last time I heard of him. And Tia has her seven or nine dogs. You know, Arnold, Lucky, Jethro, all of them.” Bobby exclaimed, “Man, you know your dogs, dude!” Beary replied, “I am the dog expert around here, you know. There are, like, 500 breeds of dogs out there. I don’t know half of them, though. I bet not even 150. Maybe not even 100.” Ned yawned, then said, “I want breakfast.” He ran out the door and pounded down the steps. Bobby and Beary followed more slowly, talking about TV shows. “Dude, you watch all Animal Planet shows!” Bobby said, and Beary corrected, “Animal Planet, Discovery, History Channel, Travel Channel, and PBS.” Bobby looked at him sideways, “PBS? That’s little kid stuff.” “Dude, I watch Wild Kratts with Ned and the little twins. It’s interesting: did you know that all lemurs are found in Madagascar? And that between the gray wolf, cheetah, Thomason’s gazelle, and the pronghorn antelope, the pronghorn is the best long-distance runner?” Bobby replied as they entered the kitchen, “No, I didn’t know that, but still. You aren’t two, dude!” Mr. Smith said, bringing his own plate to the dinner table, “I’m not two, but I watch that show. It’s pretty interesting. I learned more from that show than in school. Although we only had a year for biology, then we moved on to the ‘Earth and Space’ semesters. . .” Mr. Smith trailed off, smiling thoughtfully. He sat down at one end of the table, Ned on the other end. Beary sat on one side of Ned, Bobby on the other. Foxy sat on Beary’s other side. The redhead said, “I saved this spot for you. EVERYONE wanted to sit there, even Ellie May! But I said that you should sit here. Then Dad said you could, so that made it final.” Beary grinned, “Thanks, Foxy. You know,” he whispered in his ear after taking a bite of waffle, “You should change your nickname. ‘Foxy’ is another word for a really pretty lady.” Foxy’s eyes widened, “Really? But what should I be called? I don’t want to be Chris or Christopher. Well, I mean, I want a nickname, but not a shortened form of my real name.” Beary thought for a minute, eating his syrup covered waffle, then said, “I can make a Warriors name generator for you. It takes the first letter of your name and the month you are born or the first letter of your last name and makes a Warriors name. I can even make one with the date of your birthday and your birthday month. Or both can be your birthdate.” Foxy replied after a moment, “That sounds great! I’ll be a warrior!” Foxy tried to eat faster, but Mr. Smith warned him not to eat too fast. Foxy chewed his food slowly, and by the look of his face he was disappointed. As usual, Beary finished his breakfast first, set his plate and fork in the sink, then ran up the stairs to his room. He quickly wrote a name generator, with the birthdate for both the beginning and ending of the name. While he waited for Foxy, he made he, Bobby, Ned, and Ellie May names. His was Flashbrook, Bobby’s was Brownpuddle, Ned’s Redfoot, and Ellie May’s Pinkflower. Foxy tumbled into his room and jumped onto Beary’s bed. “How does it work?” he asked. Foxy was always saying that. He liked to know how things worked and why. “You find your birthdate on both sides, and put those parts together and there you have it.” “Okay, I was both on the twenty-second of October, so I would be. . .. Firebird! Cool, so I’m Firestar and Songbird put together!” Firestar was the main character in the Warriors series for many sets (five of them, with six books in each!) until he died in The Last Hope, the last book of the Omen of the Stars set. Ellie May, who was obsessed with Warriors, cried for hours when she finished the book. “Firestar’s dead! Firestar’s dead! My life is ruined!” she had screamed, over and over, until it was well into the night, and she had cried herself to sleep. Beary was so glad she was done with that. Ned charged into the room, picked up Dawnkit, who was sleeping under the desk, and swung his calico kitten around in the air. “Almost present time! Almost present time!” Ned chanted, a huge grin on his little face. When Foxy and Beary looked skeptical, Ned insisted, “Daddy said so. Right Dawnkit?” The calico meowed, looking slightly annoyed by being swung around. Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfictions w/ humans